


Affectations Keep Us Company

by BasilHellward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? I have no idea, Cas hates himself a wee bit, Double Drabble, I wrote this while watching S12 E09 ‘First Blood’, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, No Spoilers, but like it’s not all that relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Neither of them deserve Dean Winchester. Castiel least of all.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), One-sided destiel, one-sided Drowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Affectations Keep Us Company

**Author's Note:**

> I originally set out to write Drowley but? I somehow ended up with this instead.  
> I took the title from the Alkaline Trio song Settle for Satin.  
> Unbeta’d — please point out any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors so I can correct them! Constructive criticism is also welcome. Enjoy :)

It isn’t _who_ either of them want, but maybe this is something they both _need_. Something to take their minds off the true object of their hopeless affections, if only for a while.

Neither of them deserve Dean Winchester. Castiel least of all.

This is the thought circling around Castiel’s head like taunting seraphim as he allows Crowley to pull him forward by his coat’s lapels.

Hands clinging to hair and shoulders and hips, tearing and bruising. The rasp of a beard against his stubbled cheek. Motel sheets beneath warm skin and cold passion.

Castiel knows the ache of his guilt will only settle more deeply in his chest once this is over, but for once he isn’t concerned about his past or future failings.

They each close their eyes against the other as their mouths open in a shared moan and Castiel isn’t thinking of Dean anymore. His thoughts are blissfully vacant, cast out by blind lust and sensation.

But it’s like covering a gunshot wound with a bandaid. 

When it’s over, Crowley leaves without a word. Castiel is both relieved and disappointed. Alone with his thoughts once again, the shame burns through him like nothing he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism is welcome! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
